


Reunited At Last

by LadyAsphodel93



Category: Inglourious Basterds (2009)
Genre: F/M, Reunions, reunited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:07:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22664497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyAsphodel93/pseuds/LadyAsphodel93
Summary: You and Hans meet after so many years apart.
Relationships: Hans Landa/Reader
Kudos: 21





	Reunited At Last

You'd been working for the French Resistance for four years. Now, you'd all heard about a group called the 'Inglourious Basterds' that were infiltrating a French cinema. The cinema was hosting a film night for an event called Nation's Pride. So, you and a few fellow members of the Resistance had decided to 'enter' the cinema with the Basterds to get inside and help.

So, here you were on a beautiful night of 'Nation's Pride' and were surrounded by Nazi soldiers. Angelique, the leader of the French Resistance, stood beside you with Aldo Raine and two of his men who were acting as Italian film makers.

Angelique looked to you and you sauntered through the crowd as though you were getting drinks even though it was to keep an ear to the ground about the news of the Fuhrer coming into the theatre. You spotted the infamous German war hero, Frederick Zoller, standing with Hermann and a few other people. You reached a waitress and took two glasses of champagne and proceeded to where Angelique and the others were.

You glanced up at the balconies. You recognised some of the colonels and generals by reputation and having crossed their paths when you were on duty. Your eyes, however, suddenly met someone else who was looking down on the scene before him with curiosity.

Your eyes widened. “No.” you breathed.

It couldn't be.

Was it?

Looking at him, you knew then who he was. He looked older now than what he did years and years ago, but the shape of his jawline, his eyes and the crooked smile on his lips was something you had not forgotten.

“Look this way.” you said under your breath. “Please, look this way.”

The man looked over to your side of the room but not directly at you, more like at something else.

It is. It was.

It was him!

Slamming the glasses down onto a table, you turned and hurried up the stairs to the balcony. You moved a little way along the balcony and kept your gaze on the colonel. He took a sip of his champagne and glanced over at you.

You could feel your heart beating fast in your chest and your whole body shaking as he stared at you. It seemed as though at that moment or for those long several minutes, that you two were only ones in that room.

_Walk over here. Move towards me,_ you thought. _Move you, bastard!_

Hans Landa stared at you a little while longer before breaking his gaze and striding off from the balcony.

Oh, no, he wasn't getting away that easily. You strode forwards, following the infamous Jew Hunter. You looked down to see Angelique staring at you, bewildered. You signalled to her that there had been a change of plans and you were now going solo, before disappearing down a corridor of the cinema.

Keeping your gaze focused on Landa and your distance, you followed him as he entered a random office and closed the door. You quickened your pace and stopped in front of the door when you reached it.

You were hesitating and your heart was beating rapidly. You were going to do this. Come on, you had to do this. It was now or never. At a time like this, you had to see if it was him or else one of you or both of you would be dead before the war was over.

Gripping hard on the door handle, you opened the door and stepped inside.

“Ah, finally made it, yes? I wondered how long it would take you to show up. After all these years.”

Hans was leaning against a desk, still holding his glass of champagne. You closed the door behind you, keeping your gaze on him.

“So it is you.” you whispered.

“It's me, darling.” Hans smiled. “It may have been a while, but its me.”

“Too long, Hans. This is what you've been doing since we last saw each other.”

“I can say the same about you, mein liebechen. You, become part of the Resistance and I, a detective.”

“More like the Jew Hunter.” you said, taking a few steps forward.

“I didn't give myself that name, just for clearance.” he said, with a smile.

“Is this why you disappeared? Because you decided to work for Hitler?”

“No, my darling. I had left because I needed to find a way to keep you safe. And when I heard you'd gone to France, I had to see if you were safe.”

“I thought you had abandoned me. I thought you were dead.” you spat.

Tears were welling up in your eyes at this point. The man you'd loved – still loved – was alive and treating this whole situation like it was all fun and games.

“I often thought the same about you, liebe. But when I heard the rumour of you being in this quaint, little French town, I had to see if it was true. That's the thing about rumours, my dear (Y/N), there's always the chance of truth or falsehood in them. But I had no idea that you were here as a member of the Resistance.”

“Four years, now. Who knew that it would lead me to you?”

“Isn't fate a fickle thing, darling?”

“That's fame, but you're right, it is fickle.”

The two of you fell into silence – a comfortable one at that – where the two of you just stared at one another. The tears were now falling from your eyes. Hans moved forward. When he got close to you, he brushed them away. Your skin tingled at his touch; it had been far too long since you felt his fingers your skin. You moved closer to the Jew Hunter and leaned into him. Your hands clutching at his uniform. You didn't want to let go. You didn't care which sides you were both on, you just couldn't let go of the man who you thought to have left you behind. His arms came around you, pulling you close to him. A tender hand brushed against your locks and a kiss was planted there.

Small sobs escaped your lips, your hands moved up to his shoulders so that you could wrap your arms around them. You both stayed like that for a while. A long while. There was no cinema. No plot to stop Hitler. No 'Nation's Pride', no nazi soldiers, no Resistance, no war. Only you two.

It just felt like it had been all them years ago. Both of you standing in a meadow, standing on top of a cliff, looking out at the beautiful scenery below. Lying in Hans' bed after hours of intimacy with each other. Him promising you that you would marry him one day.

Why couldn't it be like it was all them years ago?

“Do you still have it, liebechen? Hans asked, pulling back a little to wipe away even tears.

You reached into the neckline of your dress and pulled out a golden chain with an emerald cut diamond nestled on the gold band. Hans smiled.

“Good girl.”

“It's the only thing I have to remind me of you.” you left the ring out for him to see. “Will you becoming home? After this is all done?”

Hans stared at you and you wondered if asking those questions was a big mistake. Finally, he answered.

“I haven't really thought about it. To be honest, I was thinking about just going to America and starting a new life there.” A smile came up onto his face. “But now that I found you. I suppose it will all change now. You can come with me.”

You sniffled and cleared your throat. “Hans, you are such a dummkopf.”

“True, true. But I am your dummkopf.”

You laughed at his words, placing a hand on his cheek. You leaned in and kissed him. He moaned into the kiss and pulled you close so that you were pressed against him.

All the memories came flooding back to you at that moment. Those memories of you being together before this god forsake war, you'd held onto for so long. Your life with Hans, the life you wanted back had been the only thing that you lived for, that kept you alive.

You whimpered as Hans pulled away. His hands rested on your cheeks.

“Ich liebe dich, mein katzchen.”

“I love you, too.” you sobbed. 


End file.
